Because That's Who They Are
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is a poem remembering the two members of the team that we lost: Kate Todd and Jenny Shepard. It has a little bit of the other team members but not much. Enjoy.


This is a little (well not really little) poem that I wrote. It is about Jenny and Kate's deaths and a little about the team afterwards. I had no idea I was going to write this. The idea just came to me and all the verses sort of fell into place. I hope you like it and review it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. However I do claim full rights to the poem.

Spoilers: Twilight and Judgment day

Because that's who they are

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

The first one to fall was

Special Agent Kate Todd

She smart and funny

Yet just a little bit odd

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

She was a good Catholic

She knew wrong from right

She knew how to love

And was taught how to fight

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

She died on a rooftop

No pain, little strife

For it was a terrorist sniper

That claimed her life

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

He sat on a rooftop

Eight hundred feet west

But he did not shot the bullet

That went straight for her chest

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

That bullet hit her

Straight in the chest

But she was protected

By her bullet-proof vest

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

She fell to the ground

In pain but not hurt

But the sniper fired a

As she rose from the dirt

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

The second bullet

Was aimed for her head

It made its mark

Kate Todd was dead

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

The team moved on

Once the bastard was dead

The bastard who shot

Caitlin Todd in the head

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

Three years later a day

Went much the same

It started in joy

But ended in pain

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

Jenny Shepard was the

Director in that day

She took to agents

And she went to LA

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

She found out a secret

Which led to a bar

For gunmen entered

And she fought hard

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

The two agents arrived

Just minutes to late

Jennifer Shepard

Had met her fate

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

The team, they moved on

But they never forgot

Moving on is acceptable

Forgetting is not

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

The left the same team

Grieving after their death

The team felt the pain when

Those two breathed their last breath

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

At the funerals the assassin, the leader

The jock and the geek

The Goth and the doctor

Were the ones to speak

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

They are not forgotten

Their memories live on

In the hearts of their family

Even though they are gone

One fell on a rooftop

One fell in a bar

But they went down fighting

Because that's who they are

Caitlin Todd and Jennifer Shepard

Gone but not forgotten

**So how was it? I would like to know what you thought so please review it. Should I burn this in the dark of night or is it good? I don't mind if you hated it just review it. Please. By the way, I have no clue if Ari was 800 feet west or not I just made that up because it rhymed. So please review. **


End file.
